Shogunyan
"Bushinyan" redirects here. Not to be confused with Buchinyan. is an Rank S, Wind-attribute, Legendary Yo-kai of the Brave tribe and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi Puzzle da nyan: Cameo Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Supporting Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Shogunyan is a dull, blue cat with a white face and big, black eyes. He has a tiny, dull, pink nose and gold inner-ear colouring. The tips of his paws are white. He wears a turquoise samurai helmet on his head with a big, gold crescent moon on the centre and accenting of gold and a matching samurai armour suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds his sword. His tail flames are gold. Unlike Jibanyan, Shogunyan is dignified but also a bit rash. He speaks in old dialect and ends his sentences with "de gozaru" in the Japanese version. Shogunyan takes his status as a samurai very seriously and hates it when others disrespect him. As seen in the anime, he got furious at Nate and Whisper for not sharing the cake he sliced up and attacked them. When he was young, he honed his skills by slicing up katsuobushi. Since he couldn't find any in the present, he went berserk and sliced people's things. Understandably, this results in him becoming overly hostile in the presence of the Fruitnyans . Before disappearing or wandering off, Shogunyan bursts into tears after witnessing Nate and Whisper´s friendship and asks them to take care of his descendant Jibanyan. In the anime, Whisper reveals that Shogunyan is one of Jibanyan's ancestor spirits. Shogunyan says that he is looking for his ultimate rival. It is turned out that rival is actually Komashura. Shogunyan is a spectacular sword fighter and, according to the Yo-kai Medallium bio in ''Yo-kai Watch 2, his "sword is so sharp it can even slice his description in two!" Profile As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20-44x3 (YW1-2) 24x3 (YW3)|-|Single enemy}} |80-120 (YW1-2) 70-112 (YW3)|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Gives an ally the heart of a warrior and raises its STR.}} |22x10 (YW1-2) 16x10 (YW3)|-|All enemies|Cuts his opponents- not with his claws, but with his trusty sword.}} ||-|6 = Power of critical attacks is high.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Psychic Blasters Stats Psychic Blasters Movelist Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "I'm Shogunyan! I'll be your loyal companyan!" *'Being traded:' "Pray, does your lord shogun approve of this friendship?" *'Loafing:' "Can't it wait?!" *'Receiving Food (favourite):' "I approve of this." *'Receiving Food (normal):' "Not bad." *'Receiving Food (disliked):' "Disappointed!" In the anime Season 1 First debuting in ''The Legend of Shogunyan'', where Shogunyan was summoned when one of Nate's Medallium Seal Pages glowed and the seal on him was broken by his collected medals. Originally appearing as Jibanyan when summoned, he enters the closet (disturbing Hidabat while doing so) and then emerges as the legendary Yo-kai, though he is still believed to be Jibanyan in a disguise upon emerging. Immediately, he shows his ancestral tie to Jibanyan by taking a selfie of himself and reading his descendant's magazines. Following a showcase of his swordsmanship to Nate and Whisper, he is later offended when they do not offer him any of the cake he previously cut in thirds and attacks. Though he comically cuts Whisper in half, Nate's display of worry over his friend's safety touches him and he gives Nate his Medal. He then enters the closet again, bidding them farewell before Jibanyan emerges once again. He is first summoned in ''Yo-kai Baku'' just to give Baku a legendary dream so that Nate's classmates will wake up. Season 2 In ''Shogunyan Wants to Cut Hard Things'', he goes on a rampage and slices things due to the fact there were no more of the stuff he likes to slice. Although he did help Buchinyan split back into Jibanyan and Whisper, Whisper ends up crashing into Shogunyan and they become Whisshogun, thus shocking Nate. It is unknown how Shogunyan and Whisper split apart because the episode soon ended. Season 3 In ''Yo-kai Gojidatsujii'', Shogunyan, along with other cats Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Misterr Typoo's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Misterr Typoo running away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing, thus unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Shogunyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo.) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen wielding his sword instead. [[M02|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!]] Shogunyan appears as a supporting Yo-kai during Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy, alongside Jibanyan and Robonyan F. One scene involves Jibanyan as Jetnyan, alongside Robonyan F's help, to push a heavy cart Amy was trying to push, with Shogunyan offering help in spirit, though Jetnyan put too much power into the thrusters, causing the cart to fly through the aisles. Shogunyan helped to clear a blockage on the path Jetnyan and Robonyan F were guiding Amy through. Etymology "Shogunyan" is a portmanteau of ''shogun and nyan, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. His Japanese name "Bushinyan" is similar, but instead combines with . The latter might also be a wordplay on . Trivia *In English, Shogunyan is voiced by Alicyn Packard. *In EP094 of the anime, Shogunyan fuses with Whisper to make Whisshogun making him the only fusable Legendary Yo-kai. *In Yo-kai Watch, Shogunyan is one of two Legendary Yo-kai that can be befriended before completing the main story. The other Legendary Yo-kai is Gilgaros. *In the anime, the Yo-kai needed to befriend Shogunyan are Jibanyan, Blazion, Tattletell, Robonyan, Hungramps, Hidabat, Manjimutt, and Noko. *In the manga, Shogunyan is the only Yo-kai ever that is also a ghost. He can only possess Jibanyan's body to materialize, but as of Kyubi's chapter can possess others too. In other languages and nyan, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. |fr-name = Shogunyan |fr-meaning = Same as the English name. |es-name = Shogunyan |es-meaning = Same as the English name. |it-name = Shogunyan |it-meaning = Same as the English name. |de-name = Shogunyan |de-meaning = Same as the English name. |ptbr-name = Shogunyan |ptbr-meaning = Same as the English name. |kr-name = 무사냥 Musanyang |kr-meaning = |zh-name = 武士喵 Wǔshìmiāo |zh-meaning = Transliteration of Japanese name. |ar-name = شوغونيان Hogonyan |ar-meaning = |tk-name = Şoganyan |tk-meaning = }} fr:Shogunyan de:Shogunyan es:Shogunyan pt-br:Shogunyan Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside